


Would You Wanna?

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [105]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dogs, Episode: s08e15 Man's Best Friend with Benefits, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean talk about dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Wanna?

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 episode 15 Man's Best Friend with Benefits

"Y'know, I could kind of imagine you as a dog."

"Excuse me?"

"I could imagine you as a dog."

"Why... what...?"

"Meeting Portia made me think."

"About me being a dog?"

"Yeah. To be honest, I could imagine you as my best dog pal."

"You're kind of making me want to stab you in your face, Sam."

"I bet you'd be a big dog. With black fur."

"Dear God..."

"What? It's interesting to think about!"

"Okay. Think about this; if I was a dog, would you still have the urge to have sex with me?"

"Uh..."

"Bet you didn't think about that."

"No. No I didn't."

"So you better not turn me into a dog."

"I won't."

"Good."


End file.
